


The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 2

by KingdomCrumbs



Series: The Rise of the Twerkles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, the rise of the twerkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey, in a dedicated but open relationship with Raphael, finds that he is deeply infatuated with Raph's turtle, Spike. As their relationship blossoms in secret, Mikey finds he must tell the other turtles about his feelings for the tortoise. A dramatic falling out leads Mikey to a career as an amphibian stripper, and he soon finds himself at the top. But will it be enough for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> shots shots shots shots shots shots
> 
> more coming ltr bb ayayeyayeyeyyeyeeyeeyeye

    The next day I decide to go out twerking with the boys. I've been spending as much time with Spike a possible, whenever the others are gone. But now, it's ~~gay~~ guy time.

    I'm sitting in my room, watching as Raph tries on different night-out outfits for me. His desire to please me is obvious but I can't seem to focus on the boys anymore when I know Spike is sitting in the next room, chewing those leaves... I try to suppress a moan as the image fills my brain.

"What about this?" he asks with a giggle, putting on a spiked leather jacket and pumping his butt at me. When I don't answer, he turns to me, frowning, a hand on his hip. I turn my head away and stare at the wall that separates my lover and I. "What's on your mind, Mikey?" he asks with a note of exasperation. I snap out of my stupor, my sexy visions of Spike fading away.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I feel a twinge of guilt as I see some disappointment in his eyes, but then they flare with anger.

"About what?" he retorts, flipping his wig. "You're the party dude, you don't think!" Once again, I say nothing in response. Snorting, Raph grabs his mascara and stomps out of the room. I sigh.

"Ugh... girlfriends."

* * *

     
    As the club's music pounds in my ears, I feel my party powers rising from within. It has been too long.

"Mike! Mike! Mike!" I hear Leo and Donny shouting. Like the most graceful gazelle on the African plains I gallop onto the dance floor. People clear it for me, watching in awe as I flow with the music, undulating my limbs like the most beautiful ocean waves. I am one with nature.  Women and Donny faint all around me, amazed. I have become a god.

    As soon as I finish, people start clamoring all around me. A wrinkled woman pushes her way through the crowd directly to me.

"That was amazing," she says breathlessly, gazing at me with wonder. "Come get a drink with me?" 

"Of course," I reply with a flare of charm. I totally told Leo that chicks dig dancing.

    We both take a seat at the end of the bar, where we won't be disturbed. I order a pizza tequila but the waiter doesn't seem to understand, no matter how loudly I scream in his face.

"So have you danced professionally before?" she asks flirtatiously, with a wink, ordering a drink for us. I decide I'm going to get completely drunk and take her home-- I need a short break from men. Turtle men.

"No, I haven't," I reply, downing the entire drink in one sip. She doesn't touch hers yet orders me another. "Why do you ask?"

"Just interested, darlin'," she replied, crossing her fishnet-clad legs and staring at me; I try to keep eye contact but the drinks are really affecting me-- but I keep chugging.

"Yeah, you _know_?!" I whined, my words slurring. "I feel like my talents are so wasted around the guys..." I throw my body against the counter. "MorE ALCYHAWL!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
